


late night chats

by theboyswhostriked



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, a very confused ventus, post kh3 au, vani has a crush but he just doesnt know that yet, ven just wants vani to talk to him but not like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: "Do you think I'm a monster?"





	late night chats

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 - monster
> 
> just a reminder that these last few fics take place in a post kh3 au where vanitas switched sides and now everyone's is dealing with the aftermath. vani and ven have crushes on each other but are too dumb to figure that out. im also really eh about this one but here it is!

The first few weeks after the war were hard on everyone. There were events to work through, memories to make sense of and friends to be reunited. There were worlds to help sort out and to rebuild. But the biggest problem was helping those who had fought the darkness not only in the war but also within and to help them truly reconnect with the light inside them. 

Ventus had tried to help Vanitas, on days where they were together at the Tower, but Vanitas would push him away and sulk off by himself. Ventus had asked for others too, if they had the time, to try and talk to Vanitas. Ventus was both pleased, and slightly jealous, that Riku was able to break through Vanitas’ wall and talk to him. 

He shouldn’t be upset that Vanitas had found someone to trust, he was just jealous that it wasn’t him. He knew that they had their own set of problems to work through. Ventus had basically killed him back then, almost a decade ago Ven realizes, when they fought over his body. Maybe Ventus wasn’t the best person to talk to he realized. Ven decided that the best thing was to give Vanitas his space and when he was ready, he would be there. He just wasn’t expecting to Vanitas to come to him in the middle of the night, and crawl into his bed of all things.

They had been paired with a room in the Tower for the time being. They’d stay there until Terra and Aqua were strong enough to head back to the Land of Departure to start to rebuild the school and their old home. Yen sid thought that Vanitas was better paired with Ventus due to their connection. That no one had really volunteered to share with Vanitas in the first place. So they moved into a room and had just ignored each other, until now.

Ventus was sure he had dreamt the slight shaking of his bed but then he felt the dip behind his back and slowly moved to see what was on his bed. He had feared that it was a heartless, or even a loose unversed, but it was just Vanitas. It took Ven a couple of moments to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes before speaking.

“Hey,” he yawned. “You alright?”

“Do you think I’m a monster?”

This had seemed to wake Ventus up more and he quickly sat up to get a better look at the boy sitting in front of him. Vanitas moved back, towards the footrest of the bed, when he sat up and Ventus felt the pang of emotion of the small action. He didn’t try to reach out for him, afraid that he would move away again. 

“Why would I think that? You helped us destroy Xehanort. You woke me up, I know we have stuff to talk about and work through but your actions have started to prove that you anything but.” 

Ventus noted the flinch Vanitas made when Ventus had said Xehanort’s name. He didn’t like using it himself but it was true. Vanitas had gone behind the man’s back and found a way to wake Ventus up and help bring down the Organization. Ventus isn’t sure if he would be sitting here right now if Vanitas hadn’t done any of that. Ventus knows there’s more to the story, something about stalking Sora through a factory, but he’s never truly gotten a straight answer out of anyone about it. He does slightly remember waking up at one moment and seeing Vanitas in the black coat and helmet and feeling the pain he was going through. 

“I tried killing you back then.” Vanitas moves to sit further back on the bed but he’s still too far to be reached from Ven’s current position. 

“Yeah well, I did.” Ventus looks down and plays with the comforter that’s pooled around his waist. There’s silence in the room, the big thing that they never spoke about is out and truthfully Ventus doesn’t know where to go from there. He hears a exhale of air from Vanitas.

“I,” Vanitas stops to find his words. “apologized to Aqua about some things. I apologized to Terra as well. They both said that they forgave me but I don’t know how they could. Riku had said that what was truly eating me up inside was you.”  
Ventus peeks at Vanitas and isn’t shocked to find that he isn’t looking at him. Riku never shared anything Vanitas had told him, just had come up to him to say that he opened up to him so Ventus shouldn’t worry about Vanitas being alone. 

“Why me?”

Vanitas finally looks over and blue met gold. Ven was kinda shocked to find tears in the other’s boys eyes.

“I don’t know. When I figure it out, I’ll tell you.” Ventus nods.

He watched Vanitas move off his bed and climb onto his own. He lays down with his face facing the wall so Ventus is sharing his back. Ventus slides back down, and watches Vanitas for a while. 

“I’m glad you’re here Vanitas.” He isn’t sure if the other boy is still awake and if he heard but he rolls back over and falls to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment! Thank you!  
> I didn't realize this was so short.   
> I'm on twitter - @onmy__own


End file.
